Me mentiste
by Cramix
Summary: Marceline y Bonnibel se encuentran en una pijamada organizada por Finn y Jake. En el transcurso de la noche, Marcy se dará cuenta de una mentira que le dijo Bonnie.


**Adventure time**

**#Bubbline**

Nota 1:  
>El siguiente fic se encuentra escrito a manera de guión literario, es decir, estructurado como si fuera un capítulo para producirse en televisión; sin embargo, para hacer más amena la lectura, me doy ciertos permisos en el formato de escritura.<p>

Nota 2:  
>Cómo interpretar el guión:<p>

Escena # - El número de escena  
>IntExt: Interior o Exterior, de determinado lugar.  
>Los párrafos son la descripción de la situación y las acciones, y empiezan desde la izquierda.<br>Los diálogos están centrados y el nombre del personaje está escrito en mayúsculas.  
>Las accionesreacciones de un personaje dentro de un diálogo se encuentran entre paréntesis.

* * *

><p><span>Guión<span>

**_Me mentiste_**

Por: Cramix  
>-<p>

Escena 1. Int. Casa Finn - Cocina. Noche.

Princesa Grumosa se encuentra en la cocina de Finn, abriendo puertas y ventanas bruscamente, pero cada que abre algo y no encuentra lo que busca va aumentando su expresión de desesperación. Derriba una caja de cereal y detrás está BMO, que tiene sus manos en su boca, riéndose en silencio.

PRINCESA GRUMOSA  
>¡Te encontré! (con expresión victoriosa)… ¡Ya gané!<p>

BMO  
>¿Ya encontraste a los demás princesa?<p>

PRINCESA GRUMOSA  
>(fastidiada) Sí ya, ¡dame mi premio!<p>

Escena 2. Ext. Casa Finn – Patio. Noche.

Se encuentra Finn avivando una fogata y Jake se acerca comiendo un sándwich.

FINN  
>Hey Jake, fue buena idea lo de la pijamada.<p>

Voz en off:  
>Princesa Grumosa<br>Yo ganéee, soy la mejor

JAKE  
>Así es bro, deberíamos hacerlas más seguido, pero hay que decirles que le pongan más mayonesa a los sándwiches que traigan<p>

FINN  
>Jejeje, sí… Por cierto, ¿vas a conservar tu nuevo clóset en la habitación? Como que nos quita espacio<p>

JAKE  
>No lo sé, tal vez (da una mordida a su sándwich)<p>

Al fondo, mientras hablan se observa a Rey Helado quitándose la ropa, Jake se da cuenta y voltea.

JAKE  
>¡Rey Helado qué te dije de quitarse la ropa!<p>

Escena 3. Int. Casa Finn – Sala. Noche.

Bonnibel camina sonrientemente hacia la puerta con un vaso de ponche. Justo cuando va a abrir la puerta para salir, bruscamente la abre por afuera Princesa Músculos y Bonnibel derrama el ponche en su suéter.

PRINCESA MÚSCULOS  
>¡Oh! Lo siento mucho princesa, a veces no mido mi fuerza<p>

Atrás de Princesa Músculos aparece Marceline.

BONNIBEL  
>(Con sonrisa forzada) Jeje, no te preocupes (se observa la mancha)<p>

MARCELINE  
>¿Qué pasa?<p>

BONNIBEL  
>Nada, un pequeño accidente (se quita el suéter)<p>

Marceline observa y su expresión cambia, pasa de estar contenta a mostrarse un poco sorprendida y después molesta. En ese momento se escucha la voz de Finn.

_Voz en off:_  
>FINN<br>¡Hey chicos!

Escena 4. Ext. Casa Finn – Patio. Noche.

En el jardín podemos ver a Princesa Grumosa, BMO, Princesa Slime, Princesa Trapo y al Hombre Banana. Jake está corriendo tras el Rey Helado para que se ponga su ropa, Finn está al lado de la fogata. Al fondo se alcanza a observar a Marceline, Princesa Músculos y Bonnibel saliendo de la casa.

FINN  
>Ahora Gunter es quien nos va a encontrar.<br>(Dirigiéndose a Gunter) Cierra los ojos y empieza a contar.

GUNTER  
>¡Weik!<p>

En ese instante se acerca a Finn el Hombre Banana con una grabadora. Podemos escuchar a Gunter contar.

HOMBRE BANANA  
>Listo Finn, ya tenemos música<br>(aprieta un botón y comienza a sonar)

FINN  
>Genial (sonriendo)<p>

Para ese momento ya no queda nadie más en el jardín pues todos han ido a esconderse, sólo está el Hombre Banana y Finn, y podemos ver al Rey Helado colgando de su calzón en una rama de la casa de Finn. Gunter se voltea, abre los ojos y señala a Finn y al Hombre Banana.

GUNTER  
>¡Weik, weik!<p>

FINN  
>¡¿Qué?! Espera Gunter, todavía no nos escondemos<p>

Al fondo vemos al Rey Helado cubrirse con una rama para no ser visto por Gunter. En el extremo de otra rama se encuentra el Caracol saludando.

GUNTER  
>¡Weik, weik!<br>(señalando de nuevo a Finn y al Hombre Banana)

Gunter se mete corriendo a la casa.

Escena 5. Int. Casa Finn. Noche.

Observamos a Marceline levitando en la habitación de Finn y Jake buscando dónde esconderse. Alcanzamos a escuchar la voz de Finn

_Voz en off:_  
>FINN<br>¡Eso es hacer trampa Gunter!

Marceline abre la puerta del nuevo clóset de Jake, se mete y cierra.

Escena 6. Int. Casa Finn. Noche.

La puerta de la casa se abre bruscamente por Gunter, quien empieza a buscar.

Escena 7. Int. Casa Finn – Habitación. Noche.

Observamos desde afuera el closet y se escucha una voz.

_Voz en off:_  
>BONNIBEL<br>Creo que pensamos en el mismo lugar.

_Sugerencia de toma: Se introduce la cámara al closet. Adentro podemos ver correctamente porque la luz entra por las rejillas de la puerta._

Observamos que Marceline se quedó junto a la puerta y mirando hacia ella. Bonnibel está recargada en uno de los lados del closet. Cuando habla Bonnibel, Marceline pone expresión de sorpresa y voltea a verla, pero regresa su mirada hacia la puerta y se sonroja. Vemos también a Bonnibel sonrojada.

MARCELINE  
>(nerviosa) Eh, sí… Jeje.<p>

Pasa un par de segundos en silencio.

BONNIBEL  
>(en su misma posición y sonrojada) ¿Te… pasa algo?<p>

MARCELINE  
>(sin voltear) Uhmmm… no u_u.<p>

BONNIBEL  
>Estábamos bien y ahora estás rara… (silencio) Típico de ti (agacha la mirada y acaricia su propio cabello).<p>

Marceline se exalta y se gira, quedando frente a frente.

MARCELINE  
>¿¡Qué!? Yo al menos no soy una mentirosa como tú.<p>

Bonnibel se desconcierta. Mientras discuten podemos escuchar a lo lejos a Gunter.

_Voz en off:_  
>GUNTER<br>¡Weik!

BONNIBEL  
>(sorprendida) ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!<p>

MARCELINE  
>Déjalo ya, es estúpido (mientras lo dice, se gira a su posición inicial frente a la puerta)<p>

BONNIBEL  
>Marceline ¡¿qué pasa contigo?!<br>¡No estoy entendiendo nada!

Marceline no contesta, hay silencio un par de segundos.

BONNIBEL  
>(mirando hacia Marceline) ¡Bien, no digas nada! Ciérrate como siempre (agacha la mirada y se ve molesta y triste)<p>

Marceline voltea de reojo y observa a Bonnibel, regresa su mirada al frente de la puerta y su expresión de enojó cambió a arrepentimiento u_u. Al fondo se escucha cada vez más cerca a Gunter.

MARCELINE  
>(en la misma posición) Tú… me habías dicho que<br>usabas la playera que te di para dormir.

Bonnibel voltea a ver a Marceline

BONNIBEL  
>(voltea a ver la playera que lleva puesta)<br>¿En serio es por eso?

MARCELINE  
>Sí, ya te dije que es estúpido (se sonroja).<br>Ya no digas nada (continúa en la misma posición)

Bonnibel se ríe nerviosamente y se queda callada y seria.

MARCELINE  
>¡Que no te rías! (sonrojada y deforma un poco su rostro, voltea a ver a Bonnie)<p>

Marceline observa que Bonnibel está seria tocando su playera. En ese instante Gunter abre la puerta y las señala.

GUNTER  
>¡Weik, weik!<p>

Al fondo se alcanza a escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Primero sale Marceline del closet y después Bonnibel.

MARCELINE  
>Hey, bien Gunter (lo acaricia)<p>

_Voz en off:_  
>FINN<br>¡PB, teléfono!

Escena 8 . Int. Casa Finn. Noche.

Se encuentra Finn al teléfono, esperando a que lo tome Bonnibel. Llega Tronquitos.

TRONQUITOS  
>Hola Finn, disculpa la tardanza, es que tuve un pequeño retraso al hacer estas tartas.<p>

FINN  
>Wuu, ¡tartas! (levanta los brazos y se queda así mientras Tronquitos habla)<p>

TRONQUITOS  
>Sí. Había cortado las manzanas y las puse en una canasta, pero la dejé olvidada en el jardín, por un momento creí que un ladrón se había metido a la casa a robarlas (se ríe), lo cual me dio mucho miedo, así que mejor decidí salirme al jardín y esconderme por si regresaba el ladrón y fue ahí cuando me tropecé con la canasta (se ríe). Ay Finn, últimamente ando muy distraída, no sé qué me pasa, pero ya están aquí las tartas (pone las tartas sobre la mesa).<p>

En ese momento llega Bonnibel, Finn le pasa el teléfono y se sale corriendo de la casa con las manos en alto.

Escena 9. Ext. Casa Finn – Patio. Noche.

Sale Finn corriendo de su casa con las manos en alto atravesando el jardín, donde podemos observar al resto de invitados conversando entre sí. El Rey Helado está montando a Abracadaniel, quien está en cuatro (rodillas y manos en el suelo) y con expresión de fatiga. Finn encuentra a Jake, que está tirado en el pasto, boca-arriba, con los brazos estirados.

FINN  
>(se acerca gritando) ¡Brooo! Tronquitos trajo tartas.<p>

JAKE  
>Jeje, jeje… genial bro (ruge su estómago). Quiero una.<p>

Entra a escena Bonnibel haciendo su llamado a Morrow, mientras se acerca a Finn. Jake continúa en la misma posición.

BONNIBEL  
>Finn, debo irme al Dulce Reino, el Guardia Banana me dijo que algo está ocurriendo con el Pan de Canela…<p>

Bonnibel mira hacia el cielo, buscando a su ave-transporte real.

BONNIBEL  
>Creo que Morrow no vendrá…<br>(PENSANDO) Tal vez me excedí en su dosis

_Insertar escena: Se encuentra Morrow temblando en una cueva, con los ojos abiertos y rojizos._

FINN  
>Que Jake te lleve<p>

Ambos miran a Jake

JAKE  
>Sí… yo te llevo… (Intenta levantarse pero no puede. Gruñe su estómago y pone sus manos sobre él)<br>No debí comer tantos sándwiches e_e.

Al fondo observamos a Marceline con su cara ligeramente deformada, persiguiendo a manera de juego al Hombre Banana, quien corre muy asustado.

FINN  
>(Voltea a ver a Marceline) Que Marcy te lleve.<br>(Gritando) ¡Hey Marcy!

Marceline se acerca levitando, ya con su rostro normal.

FINN  
>Mar, Mar ¿puedes llevar a PB al Dulce Reino?<br>Es una emergencia

MARCY  
>Uhmm (pensativa)… Ok.<p>

Toma a Bonnibel de sus brazos y salen volando.

_Sugerencia de toma: El plano se encuentra en una perspectiva superior, desde que Marcy toma a Bonnibel y vuelvan. El plano se va extendiendo hasta que ellas cubren la pantalla y salen por un lado. El plano se queda en el mismo lugar y al fondo observamos que Jake, quien continúa tirado, estiró su brazo y trae en su mano una tarta. Finn se encuentra a lado mirándolo._

Escena 10. Ext. Cielo. Noche.

Marceline lleva a Bonnibel por los brazos. Ambas están sonrojadas y no dicen nada en un par de segundos.

BONNIBEL  
>Oye<p>

MARCELINE  
>Qué<p>

BONNIBEL  
>¿Podrías cargarme de otra forma? Ya me duelen los brazos<p>

Marceline detiene su vuelo y desliza uno de sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de Bonnibel y la pega hacia ella, su otro brazo lo baja hacia las piernas de Bonnibel y la levanta (cargando como novia). Marceline continúa el vuelo, al mismo tiempo Bonnibel pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marcy para sostenerse. Ambas se sonrojan y evitan el contacto visual.

BONNIBEL  
>Sobre la playera… yo no te mentí, sólo que…<p>

MARCELINE  
>(interrumpiendo) Déjalo ya, no importa.<br>Mejor dime a qué vamos al Dulce Reino.

Bonnibel no se muestra afectada por la interrupción de Marceline.

BONNIBEL  
>Pan de Canela<p>

_Insertar escena: Guardias Banana van detrás de Pan de Canela, que está corriendo con una antorcha en la mano y gritando  
><em>

_PAN DE CANELA  
>¡A mí nooo, no me toquen, están con ellos¡ ¡Ahhh!<em>

Escena 11. Ext. Dulce Reino. Noche.

Marceline y Bonnibel sobrevuelan el Dulce Reino.

BONNIBEL  
>Están allá, se alcanza a escuchar gritos<p>

Marceline desciende, hay algunos dulces corriendo y Guardias Banana apagando un incendio.

BONNIBEL  
>(Exaltada) ¡¿Qué pasó, dónde está el Pan de Canela?!<p>

GUARDIA BANANA  
>Se fue corriendo en esa dirección (señalando)<p>

Bonnibel se queda pensando un instante y Marceline interrumpe

MARCELINE  
>Bueno, yo me voy (comienza a levitar)<p>

Bonnibel alcanza a agarrar a Marceline del tobillo, Marcy se queda en esa posición y voltea sorprendida.

BONNIBEL  
>(Con los ojos cerrados) Ehh, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a capturar al Pan de Canela?<p>

Marceline, aún sorprendida, acepta

MARCELINE  
>(suspira) Oook (sonríe ligeramente)<p>

Bonnibel también sonríe, al fondo se escucha un grito que rompe el momento. Bonnibel voltea en dirección del grito y se vuelve hacia Marceline

BONNIBEL  
>Vuela y dime en qué dirección va el Pan de Canela<p>

Marceline se eleva y ubica al Pan de Canela

MARCELINE  
>Creo que va hacia allá (señalando), no alcanzo a verlo<p>

BONNIBEL  
>Llévame unas calles más adelante<p>

Marceline toma rápidamente a Bonnibel y la lleva. Durante el vuelo, Bonnibel organiza un plan

BONNIBEL  
>Me quedaré en medio de la calle esperando<br>al Pan de Canela, cuando se acerque le diré que se detenga…  
>y como no lo hará lo dejaré pasar, y cuando<br>yo diga tu nombre, saltarás sobre él

_Insertar escena: Mientras habla Bonnibel, se muestra su plan con dibujos sencillos_

Marceline desciende y deja a Bonnibel, después se esconde en la esquina de la calle. Bonnibel camina unos pasos hacia delante y se pone en posición, sin embargo, transcurren varios segundos y Pan de Canela no pasa. Al fondo se alcanza a escuchar un gran golpe y sale humo como si se hubiese derrumbado algo. Marceline y Bonnibel voltean a ver la columna de humo y se distraen, como Pan de Canela no pasa y ya no se escuchan sus gritos Bonnibel camina hacia atrás

BONNIBEL  
>Marcy…<p>

Marceline aún viendo la columna de humo, al escuchar su nombre rápidamente se transforma (como en el episodio Sky Witch, cuando pelea contra Crabbit) y se lanza sin darse cuenta que no es el Pan de Canela sino Bonnibel y la taclea. La princesa suelta un pequeño grito y ambas caen al suelo. Marceline queda encima de Bonnibel, inmediatamente quita su transformación. Ambas se miran a los ojos, sonrojándose y con timidez. En ese instante llega Mentita y se acerca a ellas.

MENTITA  
>¿Otra vez?<p>

BONNIBEL  
>(sonrojada) ¿Qué?<p>

Marceline se levanta rápidamente seguida de Bonnibel, mientras eso ocurre Mentita comenta.

MENTITA  
>(tose) Majestad, el Pan de Canela se ha quedado dormido<p>

_Insertar escena: Pan de canela dormido en la calle._

MARCELINE  
>Bueno… yo me voy<br>(se eleva y se transforma en murciélago)

Bonnibel voltea hacia ella

BONNIBEL  
>¡Espera!<p>

En ese instante llega corriendo y gritando un Guardia Banana

GUARDIA BANANA  
>¡Princesaaaaaa!<p>

Bonnibel voltea hacia el Guardia

GUARDIA BANANA  
>La dulce gente sigue muy alterada, piensan que<br>el Pan de Canela vio Reptilianos

Bonnibel se gira nuevamente hacia Marceline quien ya ha emprendido vuelo. Bonnibel suspira y se dirige al Guardia.

BONNIBEL  
>(seria y cerrando los ojos) Bien, vayamos.<p>

_Sugerencia de toma: Para esta escena final, la cámara camina con Bonnibel, poniéndose frente a ella y ubicando a Bonnie del lado izquierdo de la toma, dejando espacio del lado derecho, donde se observa al fondo a Marceline vampiro volando en dirección opuesta._

FIN

Continuará (?)…


End file.
